With the progress and spread of information technology, storage apparatus which use storage mediums, such as magnetic disks, optical disks, or semiconductor memories, and which can read out data from or write data to the storage mediums have widely been used. The use of a storage apparatus makes it easy to write, read out, update, or manage a large amount of data.
The following techniques regarding writing data in a storage apparatus are known.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-20398.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-318766.
It is assumed that when a part or the whole of data is updated by overwriting in a storage apparatus, an error occurs in data for update due to a mismatch or the like. In this case, the error in the data for update may be reflected in data after the overwriting.